Estado Zombi
by Aye436
Summary: Drabble sobre el tiempo zombi de Bella durante Luna Nueva, lo que no supimos de ella durante esos meses de catatonia. ONE-SHOT.


_Mientras escribía mi versión del guión de Luna Nueva (que pronto subiré a mi página web, así podrán leerlo), nació esta idea es un drabble one-shot. Espero que les guste… _

**Aclaración: NO soy Stephenie Meyer, este drabble salió de mi mente loca…**

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Tal vez necesiten kleenex…_

**Nota: **Les recomiendo para este drabble la canción "_My Inmortal_" de Evanecense, le hace justicia…

_Disfruten…_

**-*-**

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido", _me había prometido.

Noté el suave suelo de madera en las rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos, y al fin, apretado contra la piel de mi mejilla. Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia, no perdí la conciencia. Las oleadas del dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con fuerza.

Y no salí a la superficie…

**SIN SALIDA**

Recuerdo muy pocas cosas después de eso, a penas era capaz de moverme, no era conciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, sólo era capaz de sentir el dolor y el vacío que se abrían como el filo de una navaja a través de mi interior hasta formar una gran herida en mi pecho, precisamente donde debería de estar mi corazón, pero yo sabía que ahí ya no había nada, mi corazón estaba muerto.

Charlie se preocupaba por mí, era lo único que podía percibir, debido a que constantemente intentaba alimentarme, pero era en vano, para mí ya nada tenía sentido.

Varias veces el amable Doctor Gerandy vino a verme pero papá no le dejaba acercarse demasiado, entre sus diálogos con Charlie recuerdo el que desencadenó todo.

-Catatonia, sin duda- murmuró desde la entrada de mi cuarto, aunque no me volteé ni siquiera a mirarle, supe que las palabras tensaron a Charlie, su respiración se volvió agitada, nerviosa.

Pero yo seguí sin moverme.

Fue a los tres días que llegó mamá, lo recuerdo con claridad porque venía a llevarme, me quería alejar del único lugar en el que estaría a flote, me quería desembarcar de mi bote que esperaba el regreso de su capitán, aún sabiendo que eso nunca iba a suceder.

-Bella- me llamó mamá, sus palabras salieron un poco entrecortadas por la emoción.

No me moví. Reneé suspiró.

-Esta así, no come, no bebe…- murmuró Charlie.

-Me la llevaré a casa- dijo mi mamá.

Las palabras no tenían sentido, fruncí el ceño _ya estoy en casa._

Reneé caminó con paso decidido hacia mi armario, del cual con ayuda de Charlie bajó la única maleta que poseía, la misma que había usado para mudarme aquí _a casa_. Entonces las palabras tomaron sentido, para ese momento Charlie y Reneé ya habían vaciado casi la mitad de mi armario, un sollozo de furia se asomó por mi pecho hasta elevarse a mi garganta.

-No- susurré entrecortadamente, las lágrimas comenzaban a abrirse camino por mis ojos- No.

Nadie parecía oírme, mis padres seguían empacando murmurando palabras entre ellos.

-¡NO!- me abalancé como una fiera hacia la maleta abierta con mis cosas a medio empacar- ¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ!

-Bella, cariño…- los ojos de Reneé se llenaron de sorpresa y de lágrimas al verme así, pero no me importó, lo único que quería era quedarme.

-¡ESTA ES MI CASA!

-Bella…- Charlie me tomó por el hombro, con un gesto desesperado lo aparté y con una mirada de dolor le dejé ver que me estaba hiriendo más de lo que ya estaba.

-No puedo irme…

-Bella, Florida te va a gustar, hay sol…

-¡NO QUIERO IRME!

Les arrebaté la maleta de entre las manos y volqué su contenido en el suelo, para luego tomarlos por los brazos a ambos y obligarlos a salir de mi cuarto, los dos no se quejaron, estaban dolidos. Pero no me importó, de un portazo cerré la puerta para luego tumbarme y llorar, llorar porque no quería irme, llorar porque esta era mí casa, mi hogar, porque este era el único lugar que me ligaba a aquello que llaman _amor._

_Amor, amor…_ solté una risa sarcástica entre sollozos. Si el amor fuera como el de las novelas vencería al final… sería _inmortal._

Deje de llorar abruptamente y miré hacia mi costado, donde se hallaba mi escritorio con varios libros míos. En un arranque de furia los mandé todos al suelo, no me importó que Charlie o Reneé se preocuparan, ya que esa era la única manera de olvidar. Olvidar lo que significa ese sentimiento mentiroso, capaz de enceguecer a cualquiera.

Después de llorar por lo que me parecieron horas me atreví a salir por primera vez de mi habitación. Reneé ya se había marchado, lo cual lamenté, hubiera querido mentirle a mi mamá asegurándole que estaría bien, había tomado la decisión de seguir con mi promesa, seguir viviendo, por lo cual tomé cada cosa de mi habitación que me recordara a un pasado que no volvería, enterraría cada memoria de ello en el fondo de mi armario donde no pudiera verlo…

**-OCTUBRE-**

El otoño había llegado de lleno, las calles estaban llenas de hojas naranjas, y el frío era insoportable para algunos. Pero no para mí, había dejado de sentir el frío o el calor hacia bastantes semanas.

Hacía dos semanas que había retomado las clases, con ayuda de Angela y Jessica volví a mantener el ritmo de las clases. Aunque no hablamos acerca de nada, incluso a las horas del almuerzo intentaba poner una barrera entre el mundo real y yo, no quería que nadie me preguntara, cómo había sucedido la primera semana, la más dura de todas por el sentimiento de ahogo que me venía cada que miraba el asiento a mi lado en todas las clases vacío, gritándome en la cara la ausencia de su antiguo ocupante. Ya para ese día nadie me hablaba, aunque era capaz de sentir las miradas de tristeza que me dirigían algunas veces Angela, Jessica o Mike.

El ambiente era el mismo. Las clases eran las mismas. Me esforzaba por salir a delante, por respirar, para no hacerle mal a Charlie. _Por Charlie_… seguiría viviendo.

Era la última semana del mes, y no fue hasta el mismo día que caí en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¿Irán a la fiesta en casa de Lauren?- preguntó alegre Mike.

-¡Obvio!- exclamó haciéndose la ofendida Jessica, Mike le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¿De qué te disfrazarás?- preguntó Ben a Mike.

-¡De fantasma!- el chico levantó los brazos tratando de imitar los movimientos de un fantasma, para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tyler.

-Eso parece más bien un zombi- se rió.

-¿Tú de que irás?- le preguntó Jessica a Angela.

-De bruja, ¿tú?

La conversación seguía así, no le tomé mucha importancia y seguí masticando mi manzana, hasta que alguien mencionó esa palabra que lanzó mil y un recuerdos por mi mente.

-Iré de _vampiro_- dijo alguien, ahogué un sollozo que se formó en mi garganta, sentí la mirada de Angela clavada en mí, pero son decir nada como siempre salí a prisa del lugar, dejando mi manzana a medio acabar. Necesitaba salir de ahí, mi vista se estaba tornando nublada, las lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos. Decidí saltarme el resto de las clases, Charlie lo entendería.

Corrí a mi único techo seguro en ese momento, mi querido _trasto_ se encontraba aparcado en la primera fila del estacionamiento, por lo que no fue difícil entrar rápidamente. Intenté calmarme pero el dolor era insoportable. No sé cómo manejé hasta casa, solo recuerdo haber llegado y apagado el motor frente a la misma.

Al fin después de unos minutos mi respiración se volvió acompasada y las lágrimas dejaron de correr. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Ahí burlándose de mí se hallaba el estéreo que me habían regalado para mi… _cumpleaños._

Con la fuerza que salió por el enojo y la rabia que poseía, intenté arrancar el aparato del lugar. Después de varios forcejeos, logré sacarlo. Me hice daño en los dedos, pero no me importó. Ni siquiera percibí el olor de mi sangre que salía de mis uñas lastimadas. El aparato terminó al fin en el rincón del olvido.

Esa misma noche Charlie volvió temprano a casa, se veía cansado. Cenamos en silencio como de costumbre, sólo que nos vimos interrumpidos por el timbre que sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien…

-¡TRUCO O TRATO!- escuché gritar, Charlie rodó los ojos.

-Ve a darles los caramelos que mandó Billy, están justo encima de la mesita de la sala.

Sin rechistar obedecí a mi padre. Nunca me imaginé lo que me esperaba afuera…

-¡Truco o trato!- chillaron los niños en cuanto me vieron abrir la puerta.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar. Ahí enfrente de mí se hallaban siete chicos vestidos con capas y colmillos. Con un movimiento rápido les aventé los caramelos y corrí llorando escaleras arriba, no me importó que me llamaran loca, ni que Charlie viniera pocos minutos después a chocarme. El dolor era insoportable.

**-NOVIEMBRE-**

El frío era cada vez mayor, la gente se abrigaba más de lo que se necesitaba. Pero no era por eso por el hecho en que las noches temblores recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Noche con noche las pesadillas me acechaban. La oscuridad me ahogaba y la soledad no me dejaba encontrar la salida.

Varias noches Charlie se asomó preocupado por mí.

Mis ojeras eran cada vez más pronunciadas, pero el cansancio era soportable, más que el vacío de mi pecho.

**-DICIEMBRE-**

Las festividades son la época más esperada por todos, estar con la familia. El espíritu del amor y la paz reina durante esas dos semanas de celebraciones.

Pero no para mí. Para una criatura como yo la soledad era lo que lo haría más doloroso.

Charlie me pidió ayuda para "decorar" el pequeño árbol de Navidad que había conseguido para ese año. Aunque debería estar contenta por pasar mis primeras navidades con él, la cosa así que me volviera más reservada, por momentos el vacío de mi pecho me ahogaba impidiéndome respirar y haciendo imprescindible detenerme para buscar aire.

-Traje las esferas- me dijo papá, mientras apoyaba en la mesa que teníamos enfrente una caja mediana.

Cuando Charlie alzó la primera esfera tuve que salir de inmediato de la habitación. No sería capaz de soportar mirar a algo tan _brillante_, _como un diamante…_

Llegué como bólido a mi habitación solo para ser recibida con el rumor de un coro lejano. Lenta y dolorosamente el agujero un mi pecho se abrió, la música me hería más de lo que nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz.

Tomé la única decisión factible para el fin de mi suplicio…

Horas después Charlie encontró entre las bolsas de la basura CD's rotos en trozos. No me dijo nada al respecto.

**-ENERO-**

Regresé a clases. Ya nadie me dirigía ni la mirada.

Sólo comía, dormía, hacía mis tareas… respiraba para seguir viviendo, sin un objetivo claro. Incluso mi trabajo en lo de los Newton era "al divino botón", no quería saber nada de un futuro, porque para mí no existía, solo el presente.

Mis pesadillas eran cada vez más dolorosas. Charlie ya no venía a verme, se había acostumbrado a mi llanto y a mis gritos en medio de la noche.

Mamá ya no llamaba como antes.

Estaba sola…

Así me di cuenta que mi tiempo avanzaba, se estaba acabando…

**-*-**

**EL DESPERTAR**

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar pasa. Incluso para mí…

-- --- --------------------

_Ya saben dejen sus reviews para esta loca, a ver que tal me ha quedado XD._

_Los leo pronto con mis otras historias._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


End file.
